Edwore Moorcroft
Title: Count of all within the County of Kambria; Lord of the city of Kambria Age: '''89 '''Race: '''Breton '''Gender: Male Appearance: Considerable age has reduced what was already a man of slight build of 5'6", 120 lbs., and scrawny chest to nothing more then a bag of sagging, wrinkly skin wrapped in finery and sitting on a well-crafted chair. Wisps of white hair remain over his small ears, but other than that his head is tan and bald and covered in liver-spots. His face is narrow, accentuated with a narrow jaw and a jutting chin, while the skin of his cheeks hangs to form considerable jowls. His eyes are sunken, but their deep green still shines with a sharp intelligence (intelligence mixed with acute memory loss at times as well). His face is kept clean shaven, though nothing more than wisps of white could grow on his cheeks anyways, and his eyebrows are thin, short and white as well. Skills: In his younger days, he was a decent enough warrior, despite his small build. Now it is too much effort to even don his armor, which is why despite being Count, his sons and grandsons lead his armies in his name. His mind is not so gone as to be left out of talks of strategy and he has as good a grasp as a Count should have. He can still be a shrew politician, but only when he isn't going through one of his bad days, where he oft forgets who his own sons are. Equipment: In the rare occasions that he must wear armor, he has forgone heavier and hotter plate for simple mail. A simple mail hauberk is worn over boiled leather, and a surcoat with the Kambrian coat of arms (I know that's Bhoriane's but it'll do). His sword is a simple longsword of steel, with black handle, a small, finely cut topaz in the pommel and fine details of various gods engraved on the cross-guard. In court, he wears a number of fine clothes, often under his wolf-skin cloak to ward off the ever present chill he feels. Background: Being born the fourth son to his father, the previous Lord of Kambria, his chances for inheriting the city and its lands were slim. His three older brothers were strong of body and mind, and Edwore was destined to rule over a small holdfast somewhere in the County. However, over several years and small petty wars his brothers slowly began to dwindle in number, starting with the 2nd oldest dying while tinkering with dangerous Conjuration magicks. By the time he was 24, and already in seat as the lord of a small castle in the county's hinterlands, the 3rd brother died. His path to the lordship was not open yet however, as the 3rd brother had left one male child of 3 years old. Edwore was not an evil man, and was content to absorb his 2nd brothers holdfast that bordered his own. The first brother, and heir to Kambria perished in a hunting accident, and while Edwore was naturally accused, his dislike of hunting throughout his reign, seemingly out of fear, has suggested to people that he did not plot to have his brother killed during a hunt. Thus he was named lord of Kambria when his father died. He was responsible for making the alliance with the Arch-Duke of Camlorn nearly 30 years ago simply by joining the two dynasties through marriages between minor family members, in order to gain access to food and weapons to combat the Daedra. During the Oblivion Crisis, he (more specifically, his son) was involved in helping the people of Bhoriane, and when the Count of Bhoriane died while fighting the Daedra, Edwore was quick to jump on the opportunity by seizing the county for himself and giving it as a barony for his son Marcel (who was a sort of hero in Bhoriane) to govern. It was through his scheming that the County openly rebelled, combined with his mutual alliances with people in the neighbouring County of Koegria, as well as bringing his son, Marcel the Baron of Bhoriane, into the plan. Obviously the plan went horribly wrong however, when Elysana sent the Orcs to quell the uprising, managing to burn the city. Though he managed to get the Duke of Camlorn to come to his aid, ironically it cost his County the independence that Bhoriane was burnt in search of, as the earlier marriage alliance was expanded into Kambria swearing fealty to the Duke of Camlorn. So he was free from Elysana but it does not seem to him that he will ever see Kambria free. He was always a lecherous man however, especially after his second wife died when he turned 55, and the jest around his County is that his sons alone would form a formidable host. Obviously a jest, he has still a large number of sons, daughters, grandsons, granddaughters and bastard children at his command. His oldest legitimate son, Marcel, is himself 60 years old. He has kept his children from killing him by dangling promises of a horde of gold he buried somewhere, and he'll only tell its position to his heir if he doesn't die by their hand. A necessary precaution, as Marcel has impatiently waited for many years now for his father to perish. Important Members of the Moorcroft Dynasty *Margaery Moorcroft: 1st Wife; Deceased, Age 29, CoD --> Childbirth; 6 children (4 males, 2 females) *Joelle Moorcroft: 2nd Wife; Deceased, Age 23, CoD --> Illness; 2 children (1 male, 1 female) *Lyna Moorcroft: 3rd Wife; Deceased, Age 24, CoD --> Illness; 5 children (2 male, 3 females) *Marielle Moorcroft: 4th and current Wife; Age 40; 1 child (1 female) *Gerard Moorcroft: Son of Edwore, born by Margaery; Deceased, Age 21, CoD --> Tourny accident *Heubert Moorcroft: Son of Edwore, born by Margaery; Deceased, Age 55, CoD --> Old Age **Heubert II: Son and Heir of Heubert Moorcroft; Age 37; Coutier and Court Chancellor in Kambria ***Heubert III: Son of Heubert II; Age 11; Courtier in Kambria **Galen: Son of Heubert Moorcroft; Age 14; Courtier in Kambria; Squire to Uncle Labert Moorcroft **Jocelyn: Daughter of Heubert III; Age 9; Betrothed to Lord Ulver of Brownwater (minor lord in Kambria) **Hugo: Bastard son of Heubert Moorcroft; Age 26; Knight of the Moonguard **Louis: Bastard son of Heubert Moorcroft; Age 15; Squire to Hugo (brother) *Bethany: Daughter of Edwore, born by Margaery; Age 63; Married to Lord Melvin of Highhill and Castellan of Kambria **Margaery: Daughter of Bethany; Age 48; Head Priestess of the Temple of Dibella in Bhoriane **Edora: Daughter of Bethany; Deceased, Age 4, CoD --> Illness **Talla: Daughter of Bethany; Age 39; Married to Lord Fullis of Dunpoint (minor lord in Kambria) **Edwin: Son of Bethany; Age 32; Lieutenant of the Moonguard *Marcel Moorcroft: Son and Heir of Edwore; Age 60 (Family located on Marcel's Character Page); Marshall of Kambria *Lynda: Daughter of Edwore, born by Margaery; Age 53; Married to Lord Yester of the Valley (major lord within Kambria) **Roland: Son of Lynda; Age 39; Knight of the Moonguard **Farrath: Son of Lynda; Age 36; Head Priest of the Temple of Akatosh in Kambria **Gareth; Son of Lynda; Age 29; Spymaster of Kambria **Marideth: Daughter of Lynda; Age 24; Married to the son and heir of Lord Yester **Ella: Daughter of Lynda; Age 21; Married to a noble of Camlorn **Eliza: Daughter of Lynda; Age 17; Betrothed to the nephew of Lord Yester *Labert Moorcroft: Son of Edwore, born by Margaery; Age 49; Commander of the Moonguard (Count Moorcrofts Bodyguard) **Darrien: Son of Labert; Deceased, Age 28, CoD --> battlefield during Moonguard Revolt **Matilde: Daughter of Labert; Age 26; Married to Lord Tallet of Illith (minor lord in Kambria) **Katelyn: Daughter of Labert; Age 19; Betrothed to Olliver, son and heir of Lord Tallet *Edwore II: Son of Edwore, born by Joelle; Deceased, Age 2, CoD --> Illness *Janette: Daughter of Edwore, born of Joelle; Deceased, Age 1, CoD --> Illness *Astor: Son of Edwore, born by Lyna; Age 45; Knight of the Moonguard **Phane: Son of Astor; Age 21; Knight of the Moonguard **Tristane: Son of Astor; Age 14; Squire to Roland (son of Lynda) **Gailla: Daughter of Astor; Age 12 *Heubert: Son of Edwore, born by Lyna; Age 44; Knight of the Moonguard **Maria: Daughter of Heubert; Age 24; Married to Lord Ratique (minor lord in Kambria) *Elyia: Daughter of Edwore, born by Lyna; Deceased, Age 8, CoD --> Illness *Marie: Daughter of Edwore, born by Lyna; Age 42; Married to Lord Hunnert of Hawk Hill (minor Lord in Kambria) ** *Allia: Daughter of Edwore, born by Lyna; Age 41; Married to Lord Gyles of the Orchards (minor Lord in Bhoriane) *Myriam: Daughter of Edwore, born by Marielle; Age 24; Knight of the Moonguard Category:Nobility Category:Kambria Category:Characters Category:Breton Category:Camlorn